


Art for Opening

by zhyn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Viktuuri Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: Set of art for Opening, part of the Yuri on Ice!!! big bang 2017.Thanks muchly to Francowitch for taking the pinch hit along with me! It was a blast working on this!





	Art for Opening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Opening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454687) by [Francowitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/zklovescoffee/35694153021/in/album-72157683894517730/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/zklovescoffee/35694597571/in/album-72157683894517730/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/zklovescoffee/35016979433/in/album-72157683894517730/)


End file.
